


Through The Window

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Corrin and Kamui are twins, F/M, I like this AU, Yet another AU, arete as a single mother, basically everyone as teenagers living in the same neighborhood, corrin in the house, garon as a single parent but with many exes, honestly i don't really think arete and mikoto are related, i don't know where anankos is, ikona is alive, mikoto as a single mother, mostly aqua and corrin centered, not as canon as "next door neighbors", sumeragi is best dad, the family reunions are crazy, the nohrians have a messed up family tbh, the royal families live right next to each other, they don't even look like each other, with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Corrin spends his time looking out the window.(modern, everyone-is-neighbors au with Mikoto as a single mom raising three children)





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's something else!  
> I like this au because I like the idea of Mikoto as a single mother trying to handle Kamui, Corrin, and Lilith at the same time.  
> also, happy family feels. yay.

Corrin stuck a glance out the window. There she was, like a perfect little angel, with her hair pooled around her. Her feet stuck in the air, and she quietly turned the page of her book.

Corrin looked back down at his homework. It was _so_ boring… He snuck a glance at her again. There were so many things he’d rather be doing, mostly involving her.

“I knew mom should’ve let _me_ have this room.” Kamui had snuck up on him again.

“Did you want it just because of the view?” Corrin asked.

“Yes…”

It was true that Corrin had the best view, he could watch the sunset easily, and then…

“You don’t even use the view anyway!” Kamui argued.

This was also true; he spent his time looking out the other window.

“Just wait till I tell Mom you never do your homework because you’re _always_ staring out the window at Aqua.” Kamui huffed.

“W-whatever.” Corrin muttered. “You need the bigger room. You share it with Lilith anyway… Besides, you said you wouldn’t tell.”

Kamui pouted a bit, and then sighed. “Look, you’re _always_ mooning over her, could you just… Maybe… Stop it for once?”

“Fine.” Rolling his eyes, Corrin looked Kamui in the eye. “Just as long _you_ stop mooning over Cyrus.”

At this statement, Kamui disappeared, and Corrin was left to stare lovingly at Aqua.

\----------

“Corrin honey, are you alright?” Ms. Mikoto asked, surprised by her son inhaling food at such a rapid pace.

“MUNCH MUNCH- Oh yeah- MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH- I’m good.” Aqua was currently outside, and Corrin was not about miss a chance to talk to her. This meant he had to eat as quickly as possible.

Mikoto stared. “Corrin, I thought I taught you better manners.” Swallowing, Corrin finally looked up. “Uh… I’m just kind of…”

“Wanting to get outside to talk to Aqua before she goes inside?” Said Kamui sarcastically, gobbling at an equal pace to Corrin’s.

Corrin stopped eating. “Uh-“

Meanwhile, Lilith quietly munched on her food. “Why does Corrin look so betrayed?” She said conversationally. “That seems like a perfectly good reason.”

Corrin gobbled down a couple more bites and stuck his hand in the air. “Mom, hypothetical question.”

Mikoto opened her mouth, and then closed it. She was quiet for a moment. “Yes?”

“Am I allowed to date yet?” Corrin asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be more Aqua/Corrin centered, with multiple chapters.  
> I actually want to write some stuff of my own with this au tbh


End file.
